


【HP/RBSB】Sirius was right, Regulus was left

by charshiroom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charshiroom/pseuds/charshiroom
Summary: ⚠骨科年下⚠雷古勒斯第一视角⚠私设雷古勒斯没有被阴尸拖进湖⚠人物是罗婶的，ooc是我的
Relationships: Regulus Black/Sirius Black
Kudos: 16





	【HP/RBSB】Sirius was right, Regulus was left

01

喝下第一口那闻起来就叫人作呕的深色液体时，只觉得自己吞下了一团火焰，从口腔到胃囊都被灼烧出一片水泡。

第二口像尖锐的冰块，碾着火焰留下的水泡，握紧了拳头才能咽下。

然后开始出现幻觉——我们在花园里扑虫子，女孩们喜欢蝴蝶，西里斯和我喜欢甲虫，然后他们一一用手里虫网的握柄，刺穿我的喉咙，然后蝴蝶和甲虫从创面和我的嘴里爬出来飞走。

停下。停下。

我也不知道自己是想让嬉笑着的他们停下，还是让自己停下再次伸向石盆的手：

不，不能停下。

我错过一次，但那就是全部了，我不会再继续错下去，西里斯是对的，我早该看清黑魔王的真面目。

下一口像无数根针，像要刺破我颈间的皮肉从里面涌出来，我的左手几乎是脱离掌控地按住了右手，企图阻止它再舀起那来自地狱的液体。

——我今年18岁，还没到想象死法的年龄，更不会为自己想象这么痛苦的死亡。

“杀了我，克利切——不，我必须完成这个……求你，杀了我——不、我不能……”

克利切开始大喊大叫，我不知道它在用什么办法惩罚自己，也听不清它究竟在喊叫些什么，幻觉再次攫取了我的感知，有人掐着我塞满了钢针的喉咙，那个人的脸不断变化，但无一例外都是布莱克，我的家人，我一定要保护的人，最后他变成了西里斯的模样，他紧紧掐着我的喉咙，把那些尖针都按进我的喉咙，我甚至能听到它们刺破皮肤时候的闷声。

再下一口，尝起来像盐水，我以为痛苦已经结束了，叫克利切换掉藏在槽底的挂坠盒，然后马上离开，它使用小精灵的魔法很容易做到这个。但几乎就在他消失的瞬间，我喉间的水泡和伤口上都被撒上了粗盐，又像钻进了一窝蚂蚁，在已经糜烂的黏膜上爬行、啃咬，任凭我如何掐和挠也无济于事。

而就在这个时候，西里斯再次掐紧了我的喉咙，他说：“雷古勒斯，你只是我的弟弟。”

“求你……别说……”

这不是幻觉，这是我最害怕的东西。

试图抓住西里斯的手腕，掰开他的手指，但这一切只是徒劳的，我知道，我知道，我卑劣地对自己的哥哥怀有不该有的情感，肮脏的、不道德的、违背伦理的、飞蛾扑火的爱情。

“你是我的耻辱。”

“求你……”

伸出手去想要抚摸他的脸庞，却只是突然穿过无力地落回自己的身上，所有事都在提醒我这一切不是真的，但只要看进西里斯的双眼，哪怕只是一个幻影，我都不可自拔地沉溺其中。

这很好笑，我知道，我是如此卑微地希冀着自己也能拥有一双那样深邃的灰色眼眸，或许就不必在亲吻镜中倒影时被提醒自己的荒唐。

“求你……不要……不要再说了……”

02

我不知道自己是怎么离开那个岩洞的，或许是连滚带爬？反正不会是什么体面的方式，躺在来时的小船上连指头都没有力气再挪动一下，已经是黄昏时分，钴蓝色的天幕边上翻卷起橙黄色的云，越靠近夕阳的地方越发血红，而在水天相接的地方是一条紫红色的线。

不知道西里斯是不是还在等我，下午出门时他说要去买那家他很喜欢的披萨，我也告诉他会回家吃晚餐。

03

我还在这条小船上晃悠， 太阳已经沉入水面以下，海风冰冷，泡在海水里的手指早就失去了知觉。

天上是一轮满月和稀疏的星星。

西里斯可能已经出门去了，每个月圆之夜都是这样，但我从不知道他究竟会去哪里做什么，我们掩过世间的所有耳目，给予对方最大限度的自由，我敢说世间不会再有一对爱侣和我们一样。

我尝试叫来克利切，这一次它终于回应了我的召唤，可能是小船已经荡出了黑魔王留下的魔法范围。

“带我回格里莫广场12号，我的房间，克利切，不要让任何人发现。”

感受不到自己身体里任何一丝魔力流动，我可能活不了太久了，更糟的是，可能在剩下不多的日子里我都会是个哑炮。

但是我离开时和西里斯说过会和他一起吃晚餐。

04

我在自己的房间把自己收拾得体面了些，事实上从霍格沃茨毕业之后，我就搬去和西里斯一起住了。

但我没打算让任何人看到自己这副样子，只好向克利切求助，当然没有忘记叫它对所有人保密。

换衣服的时候不可避免地又看到了手臂上的黑魔标记，我在16岁的时候迫不及待、义无反顾地接受了这个烙印，我曾将之奉为圭臬，以为自己离理想又进了一步。

即使住在一起，西里斯和我都保持着绝对的自由，我们在别人面前一直势同水火，从小到大都是，我们一个是斯莱特林，一个是格兰芬多，我们除了外表再无其他相似之处——噢，不，还有一点，我们都是疯狂而偏执的布莱克。

他没有阻止我走自己的道路，只是会讥讽那是个很丑的纹身：

“你本来就不够好看，雷吉。”

我当然，我从来不如西里斯高大英俊，他是我的哥哥，我的神祗，是执掌我爱情生杀的唯一暴君。

“我会在抱你之前用魅力咒掩盖它。”

“Fuck you.”

他朝我竖起一根中指，他知道我讨厌这个，但他不知道的是没人会因为阿波罗竖了中指而讨厌阳光。

“那正是我每天都想做的事。”

05

离吃晚餐的时间已经过去很久了，希望西里斯还在忙。

我还不能幻影移形，所以只能通过飞路网回到和西里斯的家里，我一出现在壁炉里，就看到盘在沙发脚边那张毛茸茸垫子上的大黑狗站起身来，他抖了抖身子，从暖黄的灯光下边向我走来边变回西里斯的样子。

变回英俊、挺拔、不可一世的模样，他背对着灯光，一切显得圣洁而温暖，即使刺骨的寒冷还不停地从我的胃袋里四溢。

好想你。

不顾身上的灰尘抱住西里斯，用上我现在还能用上的所有力气

——谢天谢地，我还能再看到你。

“我爱你。”

他推开我要我看着他的眼睛，这让我想起了在岩洞中看到过的幻象，胃里的阴冷化成一只大手要将我拖进深渊。

“我爱你……”

我再次重复，终于跪倒在地哭了出来。

06

“不管他让你去做了什么，雷吉，我又多了一个必须干掉伏地魔的理由。”

“Sirius, you was right.”

“当然，我总是对的。”

我把玩着他放在小腹上的手指，亲吻他的蝴蝶骨，我曾相信那里应该有一对翅膀，因为西里斯和自由是那么相配。

而我也知道，一直以来他只是没有拒绝，一直以来都是我自己在一意孤行：

我的爱意与迷恋，我的肮脏和不道德，他只是将我的丑态全部包容，所以我总是告诉自己他也是爱我的，即使他从来没有说起过。

07

我不知道西里斯是怎么发现的，明明他大多数时间都花在出门和他的那些朋友们鬼混。

现在他正把我的魔杖递到跟前，命令道：“现在，随便召唤一个什么东西过来，或者随便使用一个，任何一个该死的咒语！”

如果是简单的飞来咒的话，应该还是可以勉强使用的，不过我并没有打算欺骗西里斯，也从不曾欺骗他，于是伸手挡开了魔杖：

“飞来咒这种小把戏还是可以的。”

结果当然是被带到了圣芒戈，医师说那些魔药正在并且还会继续不停燃烧我的生命，他推测我活不到19岁生日那天，更糟的是和我想的一样，我随时可能连飞来咒都使不出来。

回家的路上西里斯一直沉默地走在我前面一点。

08

一关上门，西里斯连静音咒都还没来得及施，就掐住我的脖子把我按在门板上，一时间被撞得有些头晕目眩，只得下意识抓住他的手腕。

岩洞里的幻觉终于无比真实地呈现了。

“求你……”

求你不要说出那些话。

我真心诚意地从心底这么恳求，却不知道应该向谁发愿，因为没有神明会眷顾我这样的人，梅林也不会。

他咬紧牙根，还是说话了：

“你喝那个该死的魔药之前考虑过吗？你知道自己会死吗？”

“有。”我看进西里斯的双眼，灰色的，有一场风暴正在那里肆虐，我试图点头：“我知道。”

“你考虑过什么，Regulus Arcturus Black？”他一字一顿地、咬牙切齿地念完了我的全名，我毫不怀疑如果此时是他的阿尼马格斯形态，那只大黑狗会咬穿我的咽喉。

但如果是西里斯，将我拆吃入腹也未尝不可。

“考虑过我会死。”

他收紧了我喉间的手指：“这就是你考虑的结果？你他妈的才18岁！”

我还考虑过未来你会赢过黑魔王，我考虑过你会永远行走在光明之中。

“我……考虑过……”他的手很有力，我几乎说不出话，腾出一只手去抚摸他的一边脸颊，他的眼底一片血红，我告诉他：“我说……会回家吃晚餐……”

他吻我的时候有些疯狂，甚至咬破了我的嘴唇，他说我什么都没考虑过，他还说我就是一个该死的自私自利的斯莱特林。 

09

我没有告诉西里斯自己到底做了什么，在没有万全的把握之前，谁也不知道那件事才能确保黑魔王对其也一无所知。

而我会把那件事带到六尺之下，等着墓前的花束带来黑魔王死亡的消息。

我们没有再提起那天，我猜西里斯可能以为我去执行了一个黑魔王给的小任务。

如果他问起，我会乐意在生平第一次对他撒谎，编造一个不那么惊险刺激的故事，再加上一个让他满意的低级错误，导致我喝下了魔药。

但他没有，也不会问起。

时间逐渐过去，我对外装作人间蒸发的样子躲在和西里斯的家里，泡茶、看书，西里斯也装作无事发生的样子，一如既往地出门和他的朋友们见面。

不会有任何人想到我会住在麻瓜的街区、麻瓜的公寓，更不会有人想到我最近甚至认识了周围的麻瓜邻居，他们还告诉我附近哪家下午茶馆的司康是全英国最棒的。

其实麻瓜也不是那么讨厌，我有时会想，但我并不为自己希望巫师能够不再躲藏的理想而后悔，并由衷地继续那么希望着。

一切如常，甚至是比往常更加风平浪静，只是西里斯在晚上会变得有些不同，我们只有在做爱的时候会变得疯狂甚至歇斯底里，就像没有明天。

10

“今天是满月，西里斯。”

我看了眼窗外，外面下着小雨，一轮圆月正从天边浮现，西里斯照例会离开，我也不必知道他究竟去哪里，去做什么。

我们少有地厮混了一天，西里斯正穿上一件衬衣，扣子扣到刚好能遮住胸口咬痕的地方：“如果你去买那家我最喜欢的披萨，雷吉，我会考虑回来吃晚餐，如果你等不及的话可以先吃点点心什么的。”

倒出一杯刚泡好的茶，我告诉西里斯，我在他睡醒之前就已经把他喜欢的披萨买回来了，放在厨房里，加上了保温咒，如果想吃的话，现在就可以。

“等我回来再说，你也不能偷吃，明白吗？”

“当然，我不会。”

他给我放在茶几上的茶壶也下了一个保温咒，然后亲吻了一下我的额头，再次叮嘱我等着，我告诉他我会的，他最近时常这样，总是喜欢叫我等着他，吃饭也好，睡觉也好，我从没见过西里斯这么黏人，他从来都是独立而自由的，或许他也在害怕，才会在我洗澡的时候挤进浴室，把两个成年男人的躯体硬生生挤进那个不大的浴缸，我们从不提起在圣芒戈听到的医嘱，就像我们从不插手对方的理想和决定。

离19岁的生日越来越近了，我们都知道上天从来不会怜悯罪人。

等西里斯关上门，我把红茶杯放回茶几上，他恶作剧似的扔进去的糖块还没有完全融化，他从小就喜欢这样做，也清楚地知道我不喜欢这个，我从来不会往茶杯里添除了茶水的任何东西。

雨下得更大了，希望西里斯带了伞，我答应过会等他回来一起吃披萨，不过在那之前我需要小睡一会儿。


End file.
